I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for transporting panels of material, and more particularly to a rack for protecting panels of material, such as glass sheets, during shipment so that they do not become broken, scratched, or otherwise damaged.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
For many years, packaging and support frame designs for securing glass panels and the like during shipping have been commonly used. Shipping containers utilizing a number of parallel rods spaced apart from one another were known to be used in “harp” type racks. These types of containers had limited use and typically provided little protection against bumps and sudden movements during shipment.
Other basic shipping containers were developed which used a configuration with a base and an upright wall having a plurality of slots that were used together with a number of elastic restraints. These restraints were used to help secure panels but were required to be individually secured and released. Still other arrangements included devices that used pairs of padded rails that could be pulled together with a handle and locked in place using a wing nut or screw to clamp the glass plates therebetween.
Recently, prior art designs include containers using a base and an upright side wall containing aligned slots, as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,605 to Volkert et al. That design places a glass plate in slots formed in bottom and side member sand has a floor with separate metal plates, some of which are stationary and others that are slidable, such that the slidable metal plates can move between a locked and an unlocked position. In the locked position, the edges of a groove in the movable plates engage and force the glass panels into the walls of the groove of the stationary plates and thus lock the panels in place.
Despite a range of combinations of stationary members and moveable members for locking and unlocking glass panels that are previously known, none of these arrangements provides the capability and flexibility of storing multiple sets of glass panels independently. Moreover, a simplified assembly from such previous devices for locking glass panels in place is needed. A shipping container which more effectively holds the glass panels and that is easy to maneuver and stack by forklifts during shipment, transportation and storage is also desired.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved rack assembly enabling one to more effectively and safely transport panels of glass and the like.